It's Cold Outside
by LittleMarbles
Summary: {MettatonxPapyrus} Papyrus takes a break during his patrol to spend some quality time with Mettaton.
1. Chilly

[ **Author's Note** : I regret nothing. I ship these two like FedEx.]

It was your average day in Snowdin. The fuzzy monsters were out and about, the shop had opened, and Grillby's had its regular folk in it. It was snowing lightly outside, and it was the perfect weather for Papyrus to go out and patrol with his brother, Sans. Of course, Sans was much further into the forest than Papyrus, so the taller of the two stood guard near the end of the town. He thought that if they were at both entrances, there was no way a human could get past! At least, that's what Papyrus was thinking. His brother was just sort of... asleep at his station amongst a pile of condiments.

Papyrus stood guard vigilantly. Every movement of the water, every flake of snow, every rustling branch... he noticed them all in front of him. It was the things behind him that he was oblivious to. For example, the rather famous Mettaton in his improved EX form that just nonchalantly walked up behind Papyrus and gave his shoulder a quick tap. "Who goes there- oh! Mettaton? What are you doing here?" Papyrus asked shyly. Both him and Mettaton have hung out before and talked, but Mettaton was only once in his in his EX form just to show it to Papyrus, and he was never the first of the two to initiate the 'hanging out'.

"Hello, doll~ I was wondering if we could hang out again today, if you're not too busy human hunting." Mettaton folded his hands politely and gave Papyrus a sweet smile.

"The great Papyrus _has_ been standing out here for quite a while. I suppose I can hang out, but only because you dragged yourself all the way over here."

Mettaton cheerfully clapped his hands together and stood on one leg femininely. "That's lovely! So, should we go to Grillby's?"

For a split second, Papyrus' face was filled with rage. He HATED that greasy, smelly place. "I've got a better idea! We could hang out at my house and watch some old human movies that wound up floating down the river!"

"Even better! Are you going to walk me there?" Mettaton held his hand out for Papyrus to hold.

"O-oh. I mean, of course I shall!" With as much confidence as he could muster, Papyrus gently held the robot's hand and walked him to the house. He soon realised that he should grip his hand a bit harder when a friendly squeeze from the robot's hand came his way. He responded with a more firm grasp, and Mettaton seemed satisfied. Papyrus was also quite impressed by the fact that Mettaton could walk perfectly in snow while wearing heels. "Here we are!" Papyrus opened the door to let Mettaton enter first. He may be a goofball, but he had manners.

After taking a few steps into the skeleton's home, Papyrus directed him to a spot on the couch. "Can I get you anything to drink? Wait, do you even need to drink things?"

"I could be asking you the same thing, Pap." Mettaton sat on the right side of the couch and crossed his legs in a proper manner. "I'm fine. Why don't you come sit with me?" Papyrus could just barely hold back a 'Wowie' as he took his place on the opposite end on the couch. Mettaton giggled and patted the spot right next to him. "Why so far away? Is the great Papyrus shy?"

"Of course not! Why would I be shy around a sexy celebrity?" Papyrus scooted over next to Mettaton to the point where they were almost touching.

Mettaton covered his mouth and laughed softly. "You think I'm sexy? Hun, you haven't _seen_ sexy from me yet. After all, my shows are for all audiences."

Papyrus squinted at the rather attractive robot. "I haven't?"

"Not even a bit."

"Hmmm... can you show me?"

Mettaton forced a cough to give himself time to think. _Is he serious,_ he wondered. _No, he's too innocent. He thinks second-base only refers to baseball._ "Oh hun, I don't think you're ready for that."

Papyrus sat op straight and sassily put his hand on his hips. "The great Papyrus is ready for anything! I would like to see how sexy you can become."

"No, I don't think that you do."

The skeleton leaned back on his spot on the couch and sighed. "Oh well. I guess it's just too much, even for you."

Mettaton shifted his entire body to face Papyrus. "Is that a challenge? Because I _will_ accept it."

"Then a challenge it has become!" Papyrus stated.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you~" Mettaton worked his way on top of Papyrus' lap and straddled him. To assure his victory, the robot pinned his wrists to the back of the couch on either side of his head. "Comfy?"

At a loss for words, Papyrus nodded quickly. He didn't want to appear as if he was defeated, so he told Mettaton that he wasn't convinced.

"Unsatisfied, are we? Well, I'll just.." Acting swiftly, the robot grabbed Papyrus' shoulders and pinned him down on the couch with Mettaton sadistically smiling on top. Papyrus was held firmly in place by Mettaton's hands and his legs, one of which he had in between the skeleton's, and the other on the outside to keep his balance. "Don't make me go any further than this, darling."

Papyrus was doing his best not to look flustered, but the way his legs were positioned and because of how vulnerable he felt made it difficult for him to not just give in. It was even harder to keep himself from blushing, but the strange sensation he felt running through his bones made that impossible. "N..no, I think this is far enough. I feel... strange. Not bad, but just really... warm and funny."

Mettaton tried to keep his jaw from dropping. _There's no way someone can be this clueless. Does he mean that he feels turned on?_ "What do you mean?"

The clueless skeleton's face turned bright red before he spoke. "Sometimes I feel this way when I we hang out and you hug me, but it's never been so intense."

"You're adorable, sweetheart. As your reward, I have something for you." Mettaton pouted ever-so-slightly and kissed Papyrus' forehead before sitting up and helping the skeleton back to his original spot. Once that was all said and done, Sans walked in. He took one look at Mettaton, and the robot could almost hear the, ' **Get out** ' in his gaze. "Well, I'd better get going. Ciao, darling~!"


	2. Even Colder

[ **Author's Note** : Due to popular demand, (literally just two people) I'm posting a new chapter.]

"Sans, you cannot keep me locked in my room forever! I am a grown skeleton, and as such, I would like to be treated as one!"

The small skeleton leaned against the outside of Papyrus' door and sighed loudly. He was only doing this to protect his precious brother, and to him, this was the only way to keep him safe. Papyrus was far too innocent to go out on his own to play with Mettaton, and Sans was afraid that the robot might take advantage of his naivety. This was something he simply could not allow.

"O' course I can't, bro," Sans replied. "This is just until you either come to your senses, or until that over-glorified toaster loses interest."

"Over-glorified... SANS!" Papyrus banged on the door repeatedly until he grew tired and slumped over on the ground. "This isn't just about that! I have to go on patrol. What if a mean human comes through? And, I'm old enough to make my own choices, you know."

"I know you are, but, what's wrong with me wanting to keep you safe?"

Papyrus huffed childishly and stomped his foot on the ground. "This isn't safe! It's cruel!"

"I'm sorry you see it that way."

"...Please?"

Sans shook his head and opened the door, making his brother smile brightly. There just was no way he could deny his one and only brother something he wanted. "Alright. I can't say no to you. Just... promise me you'll be okay?"

Papyrus stood tall and scooped his brother up into a hug. "The great Papyrus shall be fine! Why do you even need to request anything like that? You know how powerful I am."

"Heh... yeah, I know. Be good, m'kay?"

After a bit of reassuring, Papyrus slipped on his gloves and went out on patrol with his brother. For once, the two decided to switch spots; Papyrus was at the exit to the Ruins, and Sans was at the end of Snowdin. This, of course, was Sans' idea. He figured that Mettaton was less likely to show up so far back in the underground, and because of this, Papyrus would be in less danger. Little did Sans know that Mettaton was smarter than your average ghost because of Dr. Alphys, and was able to use her cameras to track down the exact location of the skeleton.

"I'll show Sans how tough I am," Papyrus mumbled to himself at his station. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

It didn't take very long for Papyrus to become bored with his job. There was nothing moving around for him to focus on, the air was stagnant, and it was dead quiet. At least back in Snowdin, there was rushing water to drown out the eerie silence that overtook the land. He didn't want to admit it, but it made him quite uncomfortable. However, this did not dampen the skeleton's mood, for they had plans for when things got boring.

Papyrus got up from his chair, went over to the nearest pile of snow, and began to build a snow Papyrus. He already made one before, but he thought about how nice it would be to have some company that was just as stunningly handsome as himself.

In the middle of recreating his biceps out of snow, Papyrus hear footsteps coming from the woods. Since the sound didn't originate from the direction of the large door to his left, he could assume that it was not a human.

"Who goes there?" Papyrus called out into the silence. "Show yourself or face my fury!"

From the tree emerged a tall, familiar figure that filled Papyrus with joy. It was none other than Mettaton, whose presence alone broke the silence of the woods and made it feel just a little less empty. Mettaton was dressed a bit differently than he normally did. He wore a thick, black coat and a pink and black striped fuzzy scarf that wrapped several times around his neck. He also had a set of pink earmuffs in their rightful place on his head.

"I've shown myself, darling. Am I still going to face your fury?"

"Mettaton!" In a burst of excitement, Papyrus ran up to the robot and wrapped his arms around him. "Are you here to patrol for humans with me?"

Mettaton laughed softly and hugged back. "Oh, hun. Is that what you're doing all the way out here?"

Papyrus nodded. "If I capture a human, Undyne will let me into the royal guard for sure!"

"I see. You must be very serious about..." In the middle of his thoughts, Mettaton's eyes were soon directed over to the nearly-completed snow Papyrus. He'd seen snowmen before, but not one that ever resembled a person. "...your job. Ehm... what's that?"

Papyrus quickly grabbed the robot's hand and dragged him over to his creation. "Isn't it obvious? It's me! Patrolling can be... lacking at times, so I wanted something to keep me company."

"Oh, you poor lonely thing! I'll keep you company today, okay?" With those words, Mettaton placed a soft kiss on Papyrus' temple and smiled proudly. His black lipstick left quite an outstanding mark on the Papyrus' pale, white face.

"M-Mettaton, I can't kiss you back for obvious reasons. You are aware of this, yes?"

Mettaton positioned himself in front of the skeleton and wrapped his arms around the back of Papyrus' neck. "Sure you can! Nothing is impossible for the _great_ Papyrus, after all."

"That is correct! So... let me just..." Papyrus gazed down at the smiling robot and pondered his plan of attack. It would be weird if he just pressed his face up against Mettaton's lips, wouldn't it?

Instead of taking a direct approach to kissing Mettaton, Papyrus placed his hands on the robot's hips simply nuzzled his forehead against the robot's. It was _like_ a kiss, but not really. Papyrus just hoped that he'd like it.

Mettaton froze up under Papyrus' touch. The way he was holding his hips sent chills down the robot's back and made him tense up. To make matters worse, Mettaton knew that Papyrus had _no_ idea what he was doing to him, so he couldn't think of a proper excuse to get the skeleton to stop. "O-oh my... Pap, you might want to... stop."

Papyrus released his grip on Mettaton and pulled away from their 'kiss'. "Do you not like skeleton kisses?" he asked sincerely. Papyrus would understand if the way he kissed wasn't exactly satisfactory. It must have been quite different compared to what the robot was used to.

Mettaton quickly became flustered after hearing Papyrus' explanation for his actions. "N-no, it's fine. I just..."

The snow around the robot's feet slowly began to melt and left behind small puddles and wisps of steam. He was trying to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. He had to say something, _anything_ , to get his mind off Papyrus' kiss, but his mind kept drawing a blank.

Papyrus took a step towards the overheating robot to try and console him, and acting on instinct, Mettaton took a step back. This was a grave mistake, as the spot behind him was mostly slippery ice, and ice and stilettos certainly don't mix well.

Before he knew it, Mettaton was falling backwards and had no way of stopping it. The one thing that went through his mind was how Alphys would kill him if he damaged his body. This, however, would not happen, because the great Papyrus is never caught off guard.

Acting swiftly, Papyrus grabbed Mettaton's sides and kept him from falling and further. Despite his valiant efforts, the momentum from Mettaton's initial falls still pulled the two down onto the ground with Papyrus straddling his friend. Luckily, they fell on the soft snow Papyrus and neither were injured.

"Are you okay, MTT?" Papyrus asked. "I am sorry that I could not keep you from falling down, but from the looks of it, you needed to be in the snow. You're REALLY warm."

Mettaton's body twitched slightly beneath Papyrus. He wasn't exactly used to being dominated, even if Papyrus wasn't doing it on purpose. "That's because... you're... I..." Again, Mettaton was at a loss for words. The way Papyrus was looking down on him filled his mind with impure thoughts. How could someone so clueless make him feel that way?

From the awkward silence, a familiar lazy voice could be heard just in time to save Mettaton from having to explain anything at all. "Well well well. What do we have here?"

From the corner of his eye, Mettaton could see Sans staring him down only a few feet away. For once, he didn't look angry at him. If anything, he looked somewhat proud.

"It looks like I was protecting the wrong person," Sans said. "Keep it up, Papyrus."


	3. A Melted Heart

Mettaton waited patiently in front of a rather sad statue in Waterfall. He checked his internal clock for the third time in the past ten minutes and shifted his weight to his right foot for the second time. Papyrus told the robot to wait there so that the two could discuss something privately. Mettaton wondered what he could possibly want to talk about all the way out in an uninhabited area of Waterfall.

From his left, Mettaton could hear the familiar sound of a light body wearing heavy boots head towards his direction. The person making that sound was none other than Papyrus, who for once, looked a bit down.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? You look rather blue." Mettaton asked.

Papyrus rubbed the back of his head and tried to look confident. "No, I'm pretty sure my bones are white. But, that is not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I'm all ears, hun. Tell me what's wrong."

"But first!" From his ribcage, Papyrus pulled out a neatly-wrapped present that was no bigger than his hand. It looked like it was wrapped rather professionally, and the paper and bow used were both a shade of pink. "I made you something."

"Oh, Pap. It's bad news, isn't it? Is that why you got me this?"

"'Got'? Pbpbppbt. The great Papyrus made this with his own two hands! Only the very best for my special someone. Go on, open it!"

Mettaton rolled his eyes at Papyrus' attempt to dodge his questions and carefully unwrapped his gift. Within the unwrapped box was a pair of hand-knitted pink gloves that slipped onto Mettaton's hands quite nicely. They were incredibly soft on the inside and had 'MTT' embroidered on the tops of them. "You made these? Oh, they're lovely!"

"Of course they are! _I_ made them, after all."

Mettaton giggled with delight. "Now, no more dancing around my questions. What is it that you dragged me all the way out here for?"

"Oh. Right. Well, I suppose that we could have talked at my place, but Sans would have been upset. He really wanted to be alone today. ANYWAYS!" Papyrus sat on the ground with his legs folded and Mettaton squatted next to him. "I am not entirely sure how to put this... hmm... we are in a relationship, yes?"

Mettaton nodded. "That's right."

"And we are very happy with the way our relationship is, yes?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Well... the great Papyrus would like to keep our relationship in this exact state for as long as possible. No less, and no more."

"Oh... so, you don't want us to go any further than holding hands and kissing?"

Papyrus tilted his head. "There are things after kissing? I mean- of course! I knew this fact, and that is why I want to keep things exactly the way they are now."

"I see..." Mettaton somewhat expected their conversation to head in that direction. Papyrus was a simple skeleton with almost asexual wants and desires. Mettaton had nothing against this, but it would take some getting used to.

"You... are not happy with this?"

"Oh, hun. I'm _perfectly_ happy with this. You are who you are, and that's why I like you so much!"

Papyrus was radiant after hearing Mettaton's response. "Wowie! Now that I've gotten that off my chest, I can do something that I've been meaning to do for a while." He stood up and stretched his legs before heading deeper into Waterfall. "I shall be back in a moment."

Less than a minute after he left, Papyrus returned with an umbrella in his hand. "This statue depresses me when I see it. If I was stuck under dripping water, I'd want someone to give me an umbrella." Papyrus placed the umbrella on the statue so that it would be shielded from the constant flow of rain. From within it, a music box played a melancholy melody.

Mettaton stood up and walked towards Papyrus. "Did you know that it would play music?" he asked.

The skeleton shrugged. "I had a feeling... a feeling of nostalgia... it told me to put the umbrella here, and I was rewarded with a pretty song! Strange. It's almost as if I heard this melody before."

"It sounds so familiar. It sounds almost like... hope. It's hard to explain."

The two stood there for the longest time and listened to the melody as they tried to put a finger on where they had heard it before. After a while, they stood silently, as if they were in a trance as the soft tune echoed slightly off the walls. The sound was almost hypnotic and was emphasised by the rain drops falling alongside it.

Mettaton blinked and checked his internal clock. He had been standing there with Papyrus for nearly an hour. "Oh my. Pap, we've been here for quite a while. I think I should bring you home."

Papyrus shook his head to escape the trance-like music so that he could focus. "I suppose I _should_ get home so Sans doesn't sleep all day. But first!" Papyrus took ahold of Mettaton's hand and smiled brightly. "I would not be a proper boyfriend if I didn't do this, would I?"

"Proper or not, I always prefer it when you hold my hand. Let's get going."

After arriving at his home, Papyrus offered Mettaton to come inside and have some hot chocolate. Mettaton didn't really need to drink anything because of the way his body functioned, but he just couldn't say no to Papyrus' face. He was like an adorable, skeletal puppy.

"Would you like any marshmallows in your drink?" Papyrus asked from the kitchen.

"Just a few, darling."

Sans soon came downstairs and sat next to Mettaton on the couch. He looked a bit tired.

"Are you just waking up?" Mettaton asked.

Sans shrugged. "Depends on how you look at it. So, uh, what did you two do out there?"

Mettaton could feel Sans' concern for his brother weighing on the back of his neck. He would answer honestly, of course, but he wasn't sure if Sans would believe him. "We talked, he gave me the gloves he made, and we gave an umbrella to a statue."

"What did you talk about?" Sans asked seriously.

"W-well, we talked about our relationship and how things should stay the way they are. No more, no less."

"Welp. That's all I needed to know. Thanks for bein' honest, MTT." Sans stood up and took a step towards the stairs before turning around to face Mettaton. "Oh. And if you even _think_ about going past my bro's boundaries..." The skeleton's eyes turned pitch black and his tone became nearly sinister. " **I'll make you wish you were still a ghost.** " Sans' eyes and voice went back to normal and he chuckled softly. "See ya."

Papyrus walked into the room with Mettaton's drink right after Sans went back upstairs. "Did you get to talk to my brother?"

Mettaton nodded anxiously and sipped his hot cocoa. It was much thicker than he expected it to be, but other than that, it was perfect.

"Wonderful! I am so glad you two get along as well as you do." Papyrus sat next to Mettaton and ever-so-slightly leaned against him. "At first I thought you you wouldn't connect at all because of how quiet my brother is around you, so I am glad that he likes you so much."

"He _likes_ me?"

"Of course! Otherwise, he wouldn't be so nice to you."

"Oh my. I'd hate to make him angry."

Papyrus nodded. "One time, Sans found out that another monster was bullying me. He went to talk to him, and then I never saw the monster again! Amazing, is it not? My brother probably annoyed him so much with his bad jokes that he got bored and left town."

"I... I see. Well, darling, I better get going. Alphys has a new upgrade for my system and she's probably upset that I am not there already. Soon enough, I'll be able to spend days at a time in this form."

"Understood! But, before you go, I have another gift for you."

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"You... have to close your eyes."

Mettaton closed his eyes. "They're closed. What is it, Pa-"

Before Mettaton could finish his sentence, he felt something press against his lips. He opened his eyes just a little to see what was going on, and from what he could tell, Papyrus was hunched over in front of him and was attempting to give the robot a traditional kiss. Mettaton was flattered more than anything because Papyrus was actually doing quite a good job at kissing him despite his lack of lips.

After a few moments, Papyrus pulled away from the kiss and smiled sheepishly. "How... was that?"

"It was perfect, Pap."

"Of course it was! Nothing less should be expected from the great Papyrus!"

Mettaton stood up and gave his boyfriend a hug. "I really do have to go now. I'll see you later, okay?"

Papyrus hugged back twice as tightly. "Bye, Mettaton."


End file.
